Senorita
Senorita is a song by a South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. It is the first and title track in the group's 2nd mini-album, "I made". The single and its music video was released on February 26, 2019. Description This passionate Dance pop tune is born with a sound of various instruments such as bass guitar, piano and brass. "Senorita" highlights its bold Latin sound by including the sound that Brazilian television program, Carlos Gorito, recorded in the chorus. Confident love confession and mature voices of (G)I-DLE creates a perfect harmony. http://www.cubeent.co.kr/gidlerelease Song Review Fusing bass-heavy pop with Latin beats, "Senorita" is the title track. It was co-composed by Soyeon herself. The nice thing about this band is they don't seem to cling to the same sounds, like on this lush production. They even have the horns, giving the impression of emerging from a cantina on a sweltering night. A dose of attitude reminds us that it's still (G)I-DLE. https://www.allkpop.com/article/2019/03/mv-album-review-gi-dle-i-made MV Review If you thought the MV for "Latata" wasn't that good, you're not alone. I can report that this MV is a hell of a lot better. The girls all appear to be in danger, whether from falling signs or hairdryers dropped in puddles. Edgy as all get out, we start with Soyeon sucking on a lollipop with a razor blade inside while explosions go off around her. How many licks does it take to the center of that one? The rest of it is no less cool. Soojin gets in a plunging elevator, Minnie serves Yuqi a birthday cake in a room where the pipes are about to burst. Shuhua walks through an alley past a giant hook swinging from a cable. Of course, the girls are all devil-may-care about all this. And that's just the first verse! The dancing is really quite good, though you don't see much of it. Apparently, the star in this MV is the special effects. They don't do much in the way of the footwork, but...watch the hands. They do a lot with hands and arms and it would be quite mesmerizing -- if they didn't keep cutting away from it. I'm serious, I'll append the live cut I watched. A-mazing. As good as it is, sometimes I couldn't tell whether I was watching an MV or a CF. The amount of product placement is...excessive. Seems like Kaja paid a pretty penny to get their 15 minutes of fame. And they show up everywhere, even at the end of the video. You'd think they'd be a little less obvious about it. So they get points off for that. Though that trend does seem to be on the rise, whether they're featuring makeup or a soft drink. And I suppose, nihilistically, does it matter? We got a really cool video out of it, so in the end, what do you want? Lyrics Hangul= Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita |-|Romanization= Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita |-|English= Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita }} Señorita Señorita Señorita Señorita (Señorita) Yuhu huhuhu huhu huhu (Señorita) Yuhu huhuhu huhu huhu (Señorita) Yuhu huhuhu huhu huhu (Señorita) Yuhu huhuhu huhu huhu {{Soojinlyrics|content=Hey señor Videos Teasers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M12zfy-IZLA MV Teaser • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mtAWfuDcwo Miyeon • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Yjln4kr84Y Minnie • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9khosHZ7YLo Soojin • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bqewyz8_5s Soyeon • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHhOwtQ85Ow Yuqi • https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HI7syzmCutA Shuhua References Category:Songs Category:(G)I-DLE Category:Title Tracks Category:I Made Category:I Made songs Category:2019 releases Category:Discography